Titanic
by SeleneCassiopeiaMalfoy
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy ha muerto, y Hermione encuentra uno de los secretos mejor guardados de Draco en la Torre de Astronomía. Dejando de lado sus diferencias, se da cuenta de que nunca nada es lo que parece, mucho menos si hablas de Draco Malfoy.


_**Titanic.**_

Era una noche en que Hermione le tocaba guardia como prefecta de Gryffindor. Sería medianoche cuando escuchó unos ruidos extraños cuando pasaba frente a la torre de astronomía.

_Como sollozos que venían de un corazón destrozado._

Recordó que tan solo a ella y al prefecto de Slytherin de su curso, Draco Malfoy, les tocaba ese sector. No podía ser un alumno, pues sabía de primera mano que nadie se libraba de un castigo de Malfoy cuando les llegaba el turno, así que solo podía ser, lógicamente, una persona. Pero nadie tenía permiso para estar en la sala de clases, esa que daba directamente a las estrellas, esa noche. Así que subiendo por las escaleras, de piedra y toscas, antiguas, llegó a la puerta de madera que protegía con su cerrojo. Dentro seguía escuchando los ruiditos, que parecía ser alguien llorando.

_Pero tan tristes que parecían sobrenaturales, fantasmagóricos, demasiado dolor como para siquiera vivir._

Con un sencillo _alohomora _pudo entrar, dejando ver la escena que la marcaría para siempre. Draco Malfoy estaba dentro, como había supuesto, pero no era el que conocía. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda pegada a la pared, y su blanca faz lo hacía ver como un fantasma. Su cabello rubio estaba revuelto, como si lo hubiesen desordenado y peinado una y otra vez, y su ropa estaba igual. Pero lo impresionante era el estado en que se encontraba: su cuerpo se estremecía por los sollozos que quería ocultar, y su rostro estaba mojado completamente por las traicioneras lágrimas que lo habían bañado una y otra vez.

_Desoyendo que era un Malfoy, y que los Malfoy no sienten._

Una carta olvidada yacía cerca, igual a como había llegado, pero abierta y con tinta negra de un espeso oscuro. Draco parecía un niño que buscaba consuelo, pero que tenía donde; que tenía una pena y no sabía dónde desahogarla. Al verlo así, Hermione se sintió mal. Hacía un tiempo que ya el heredero de los Malfoy no era el capullo de siempre, y que ya no hablaba casi con nadie, que era un alma errante y desterrada. Pero el verle así de destrozado… era tener a su enemigo de toda la vida en la situación más vulnerable posible, pero que a la vez desnudaba que él tenía sentimientos, que él era un humano, y que sufría. Y no supo porque, pero se acercó lentamente en donde se encontraba el chico, quien se reprimía como podía. Hermione estaba ya frente a él, y era tan silenciosa que él no se daba cuenta de su presencia allí. Se acuclilló para quedar frente a frente con él, y le vio a los ojos. Esos ojos hinchados y rojos que ocultaban el dolor.

_Dolor que lo estremecía entero y que le impedía respirar, que le impedía vivir._

Solo entonces Draco se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba a su lado. Y nadie menos sino Hermione Granger, quien le veía fijamente con sus ojos marrones. Siempre la había odiado, pero había sido tan lejano el tiempo desde que había hablado con alguien, de que alguien le había visto a él, de que alguien le dijese algo amigable o que no le despreciara… ya no recordaba cómo había empezado todo, ni tampoco le interesaba seguir. Lo único que quería era que ese dolor que le taladraba el corazón se alejara, que le dejara en paz. Pero no podía, pues su corazón era parte de sí mismo, y no podía arrancarlo como tanto deseaba. Hermione, quien le comprendía hasta cierto punto, le sonrió ligeramente, y posó su mano en el hombro del chico. Aunque no le conocía de verdad, y aunque habían sido enemigos, quería que se sintiera mejor, pues sentía el dolor a flor de piel. Su desesperación.

_Desesperación por salir del agujero que había cavado toda su vida._

Dejando de lado el pasado, hizo aparecer un pañuelo blanco, con el que limpió la cara de Draco, quien no la comprendía. Su cara debía de ser un desastre seguramente, y sus ojos eran un manantial del cual no paraban de brotar lágrimas. Estaba abrazado a sus rodillas, e intentaba recogerse a sí mismo, de recoger lo que era su corazón. Y Hermione, quien no dejaba de verle a la luz de la luna, se acercó aún más, hasta quedar a su lado. Con un brazo, le abrazó por los hombros, dejándole ver que compartía su dolor, y que le quería ayudar. El simplemente dejo caer la cabeza en señal de derrota, pero empezó a hablar.

_Con una voz rota, en demostración de que su sufrimiento era demasiado, demasiado para cualquiera, y sobre todo para él._

-Desde que volvimos a clases todo el mundo me odia, y me he dado perfecta cuenta de eso sin que me griten mortífago ni me culpen de las faltas de los demás. Mi madre enfermó luego de que a mi padre le dieran el beso del dementor, y… hoy me ha llegado una carta… -su voz se quebró completamente, cayendo en sollozos descontrolados que mostraban lo que sufría. Hermione le dio un apretón para que continuara, y entre sollozos, le contó el resto.- Mi madre ha muerto esta noche… no la he visto desde el verano anterior… y ella… ella me necesitaba. Yo era lo único que tenía, y me alejé de su lado, dejándola expuesta a los chismes y el desprecio del mundo. Y ella era lo único que yo tenía, la única que me quería tal y como era. Ella lo era todo para mí, y se ha ido.

Hermione se sintió traspasada por la verdad de las palabras del chico. Había sido un infierno haber vivido sin sus padres con el miedo de que les sucediera algo, de que los perdiera. Y ahora Draco los perdía a los dos, a los únicos que le mostraban su apoyo incondicional.

-Llora, así te limpiaras más rápido. –con un pequeño hechizo silenciador, abrazó a Draco con los dos brazos, dándole su calor y su apoyo. El, cansado y derrotado, escondió su cara en el cuello de la chica, lugar que olía a toda ella: melocotón y durazno. Los silenciosos hipidos se transformaron en ruidosos sollozos que hacían olvidar a Draco de su alrededor, concentrándose en alejar limpiamente el dolor con el aroma que llegaba a sus fosas nasales, y con el abrazo que, poco a poco, empezaba a devolverle a la chica.- Sé que te duele como si te carbonizaran mil veces con fuego, que es lo peor que te ha sucedido en toda tu vida, y que tu vida es un infierno. Llora, pero consuélate en que te han dejado la vida que ellos no habrían podido vivir. Han dejado sus esperanzas en ti, saben que podrás ser feliz luego, que vivirás una vida plena con la confianza de que sabes bien, de que te han enseñado correctamente. No lo olvides, mientras tú los ames, estarán siempre contigo. –Draco levantó su mirada, cruzándola y fundiéndola con la de la castaña, dejándole ver cuán hondo calaban sus palabras.- Vivirán en tu corazón.

_Pero aún quedaba el dolor de la pérdida, ese dolor que no se funde sino con el tiempo._

-Estaré contigo el tiempo que sea necesario. Ya no estás solo. –no supo que la impulsó a decirle eso, pero con eso, derribó el último muro que los separaba, y vio como las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos. Por todo. Por su legado de Malfoy, por sus padres, por su horrible vida, por su arrepentimiento que no servía para el resto de Hogwarts, por su soledad, por el odio de los demás, por la presión que aún cargaba de su vida anterior, porque ahora tenía a alguien que le apoyaría, porque ese alguien era Hermione Granger. Se sentía cálido, se sentía protegido, de una manera parecida a cuando era un niño y su madre le acariciaba los cabellos, calmándolo de sus miedos. Ahora, era el turno de Hermione para cuidarle a él, para protegerle de los demás, de lo que no podía evitar. De consolarle y cerrar sus heridas.

-¿estarás conmigo aun después? –era una pregunta tonta, y Draco lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar preguntarlo. Ya su madre se había ido, dejándole solo ya por completo, y su padre se le había adelantado. Pero a Hermione su pregunta no le pareció tonta, sino importante. La seguridad que había perdido era importante, y ella se lo brindaba a manos llenas.

-Siempre.

_Y luego de consolar de su pena al muchacho, le sonrió como tan solo sabía hacerlo ella. Con aceptación incondicional._

Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que la distancia entre ambos era nula, y sus bocas mezclaban el aliento, que se transformaba en uno. Sus ojos estaban muy cerca, y casi podían tocar sus narices si se acercaban tan solo un poco más. Draco, sintiendo que debía tocar esos labios que se le antojaban deliciosos, se acercó, y su nariz rozó la de ella. Hermione, quien también sentía que debía corresponderle, por una corazonada, se acercó otro poco, rozando ahora sus labios. Y sin importarles nada ni nadie en ese instante, tan solo concentrándose en el otro, se besaron. Fue un beso dulce y lento, en el cual transmitieron lo que sentían, acariciando suavemente con sus labios al otro, compartiendo el calor. Fue un beso, pero del cual nacieron otros más, y otros, y otros.

Pasaron la noche viéndose y acariciándose, besándose, pero siempre con amor, con suavidad, con sensibilidad. Él estaba débil, y Hermione era en quien se apoyaba, quien le correspondía, quien le ayudaba a olvidar. No sintieron el frío de esa noche de invierno, pues tenían al otro, al igual que se sentían felices y completos como nunca lo habían estado.

Y tan solo cuando el cielo empezó a aclarar y el alba se veía en el horizonte, se dieron cuenta de lo tarde –o temprano- que era, y que habían dormido cómodamente en los brazos del otro. Hermione se levantó como un resorte, no así Draco, quien se rezagó y leyó una vez más la carta que había dejado olvidada luego de leerla una vez. Como ella se dio cuenta, lo vio intensamente, intentando pensar en cómo ayudar a Draco a sanar, a volver a sentir tal y como lo habían hecho entre besos. Pero la respuesta estaba clara, y ella no la veía.

-Hermione.

_El nombre de la chica sonó como seda entre sus labios, con amor, ya no estando triste, sino tan solo melancólico._

-¿Sí? –Draco, quien notó el rubor de la chica cuando dijo su nombre, dio una sonrisita pequeña, y se acercó a ella, ya en pie. Y se le ocurrió una idea.

-Di mi nombre.

-¿Qué? –Draco tenía su mirada fija sobre los labios de la chica, y luego repasó toda su cara. Y, como si lo que estuviera pidiendo fuese tan solo decir una palabra cualquiera, lo repitió.

-Nunca te he escuchado decir mi nombre. Me gustaría que lo hicieras. –aún más arrebolada, Hermione le vio a los ojos. El color gris que tenía en sus ojos la maravilló, pues nunca antes había visto ese color. Era único.

-Draco. –susurró, tan bajito que ni ella misma se pudo escuchar. Era un nombre tan diferente, tan único, un nombre de la realeza. No se sentía con fuerzas como para hacerlo.

-¿Disculpa, has dicho algo?

-Draco. –volvió a decir, pero ya más fuerte. Aunque al parecer no lo suficiente.

-Una vez más. –la alentó. "_Draco, te amo"_. Pensó, repitiendo el nombre un par de veces en su mente para recordarlo bien, para no olvidar como vocalizar cuando él la observara con sus ojos grises.

-Draco… te amo.

Hermione, luego de esa revelación, se quedó muda. ¡Había dicho mucho más de lo que correspondía! ¡Demasiado! Y la sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas, seguramente haciéndola ver como un verdadero tomate. Pero lo que la hizo quedar petrificada fue la sonrisa, ya tierna y ligeramente picara que le dedicó Draco, y luego su beso. Suave y delicado, como si ella fuese su mundo. Y así lo era. Por ahora, ella era todo lo que tenía, y eso le hizo quererlo más, pues sabía que era correspondida. Al separarla delicadamente por aire, Draco respondió con palabras que hacía veinticuatro horas ella no habría pensado que escucharía.

-Yo también te amo, Hermione. Y por eso, quiero que seas mi novia. –La castaña se quedó sin aire. Aunque era lo que se debía, y lo quería, no pensó nunca que algo así sucedería.- Es apresurado y tal vez quisieras que hubiéramos tenido citas, pero sé cuándo quiero algo de verdad, y ese algo eres tú.

_La burbuja que se había creado desde la noche anterior los cubrió, y las sonrisas privadas que se dedicaban volvieron a aparecer._

-¿Y que obtendría yo a cambio, señor Malfoy? –le preguntó, con un tinte de humor en su voz.

-Todo mi ser. No es mucho, pero es todo lo que puedo ofrecer. Además de una cuantiosa suma de dinero en Gringotts y propiedades en Wiltshire, pero sé que no te interesa demasiado lo material.

-Es lo suficiente. –y, poniéndose de puntitas y abrazándole por el cuello, le dio un beso que sellaba el pacto, haciéndolos a ambos las personas más felices.

_Rescatando su naufragio, llevándolo a islas fértiles y entregándole un tesoro invaluable: su corazón._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Lamento si les he defraudado con este One-Shot, pero tenía que escribirlo, porque se me ocurrió la idea y tuve que desarrollarla. No sé si se redactó de la mejor manera posible, pero ha salido y así quedará. Es, básicamente, después de la guerra un nuevo año escolar donde Draco es despreciado por todos por su pasado no tan lejano como mortífago, y solo le quedaba su madre como puerto seguro y manantial de cariño. Pero cuando muere, se derrumba y allí empieza esta corta historia. Si pensaron que en la noche iba a haber algo más que los besos es por dos razones: yo no escribo cosas para mayores de dieciocho más que unas pocas líneas poco descriptivas, así que no lo esperen. Y la segunda es que su madre ha muerto, y me parece de mal gusto que hubiese sucedido eso. El beso fue necesario, y él estaba muy mal, así que no hubo ni lujuria ni nada. Es algo más bien de ternura y amor descubierto. Sé que es como "se odian a un día, se aman al otro", pero es algo como que se enfrió su relación, quedando como conocidos no tan lejanos. Ya casi no se veían con esos ojos, quedando por tanto en un punto neutro.<strong>

**Se llama Titanic por la frase del final, dándole así un rumbo más alegre, y porque durante toda la escritura (de una hora o más, a lo sumo) he escuchado "Titanic" en inglés, de Celine Dion. La recomiendo, y si la escuchan relacionando los sentimientos, los besos, las lágrimas y los abrazos en todo, espero que comprendan como nació todo eso. Bien, es enredado, pero la recomiendo.**

**Mil besos**

**Casey Malfoy (escritora registrada como SeleneCassiopeiaMalfoy)**


End file.
